


Flesh

by signifying_nothing



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, actual flesh eating vampire hongbin, flesh eating???, jaehwan dies but only for a minute or two, necrophilia kind of????, vampire/immortal, what am i doing with my life honestly, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: in which the high warlock is not impressed with jaehwan's choice of partner, and honestly, he and hongbin couldn't care less.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS ACTUAL FLESH EATING IN THIS PLEASE DON'T IGNORE MY WARNINGS ON STUFF  
> WELP this is a thing i wrote after i woke up at like 10am after going to bed at 6am  
> now i'm going back to bed bye enjoy

To say that he hated the Coven was a bit of a misnomer. It wasn't that he hated the Coven. The Gathering happened once every hundred years and honestly, he rather enjoyed going to see all his old friends (and enemies) once in a while. The problem was that now, now he had Hongbin, and that made life... Well, while it made life more exciting, enticing, and wonderful to live than it had been nearly seventy-five years ago, he found his peers were not so understanding.

Relationships between vampires and humans were frowned upon, but a human's life was ephemeral: they were nothing but flashes of light in the dark before the void swallowed them up. They were entertainment, a convenient source of non-lethal meals, unless a vampire chose to Turn them.

Vampires and _immortals,_ however. That was... A bit different.

Hongbin came from a different time. Modern vampires were like those people saw in movies: two short, sharp fangs, a mostly human face. Despite all the characteristics of the sickness that made them what they were they could seem honestly human, which to some made them more dangerous.

Hongbin was a monster.

His white teeth were sharp all the way around his mouth, oval and pointed, gleaming in low light. He had two sets of truly demonic fangs sitting one beside the other in the top row of his teeth. His skin was too pale, his eyes too focused: he had trouble appearing anything close to normal when he went out. His nails were smooth and mirror-bright, the steel of his piercings seemed set into marble, rather than flesh. His pupils were wide, always, and the rings of his iris were such a light brown they seemed almost tawny.

No, his monster couldn't pretend to be human. Not even in his feeding habits.

Perhaps it _was_ his feeding habits that kept people frightened of Hongbin. Not only was he one of the oldest of his kind, but he came from a time when it was not only blood his people craved, but flesh. Hongbin _couldn't_ keep a mortal partner. He couldn't stop himself from _eating them._

A Coven had sealed him away some years ago. Jaehwan had stumbled across the crypt while researching an old spell for a friend and when he'd unlocked the gate, he'd come face to face with the horror that Hongbin had been, at the time. Gaunt, grey-skinned, starved and ferocious. Screaming unintelligibly now that the magic of the barrier was gone. He'd taken a bite out of Jaehwan's shoulder before Jaehwan could register what had happened; the pain was barely there until he saw his flesh being chewed in the teeth of the beast chained to the wall with silver and magicked iron.

Jaehwan had always been a rather foolish creature. Taekwoon had warned him to close up the crypt and reseal it but he couldn't make himself. Not when that poor thing was down there in the dark, alone and starving, babbling, begging in noises instead of words.

So he'd brought him up.

He brought Hongbin out of the dark and kept him. Trained him like a dog, let him shave off bites of flesh and muscle, panted in pain while they regrew and he chewed, his eyes sparkling like a childs. It took years before Hongbin came back to himself enough to speak coherently. Jaehwan could remember with great clarity the evening that Hongbin came crawling up from the basement to kneel at the side of his chair, rubbing his face into his thigh for a long few moments before sitting up to ask, _feed?_

_Feed me?_

So. A flesh-eating vampire and an immortal walked into a Coven Gathering, not holding hands but the implication was there. Hongbin cleaned up very well, if Jaehwan did say so himself: his hair slicked back, his eyes hooded and lazy, his lips gently pinked with balm. They wore matching suits, much to Hongbin's distress, but Jaehwan had insisted they look their best because they were going to get assaulted from all sides: best to look in control and quietly bold.

“I don't like this,” Hongbin murmured, and Jaehwan could see the flashes of his teeth beneath his lips.

“You don't like gatherings of people, so I'm not surprised,” he replied, taking Hongbin's skinny hand in his, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles. “We won't stay the whole night.”  
  
“It _smells,_ ” Hongbin complained, and Jaehwan laughed, squeezing his hand and leading him off to a small side room, where he knew he would find a few people he knew. It was where they met, in this mansion. Where they'd met the last four hundred years. With any luck, they wouldn't be as quick to judge as the rest of their Coven would be.

“Brother,” came Taekwoon's voice from the far end of the room, and Jaehwan felt a touch of tension leak away from his shoulders as he squeezed Hongbin's anxious hand. “It's been too long.”

“You decided you wanted to travel, Darling,” Jaehwan replied, smiling as Taekwoon took long strides towards him regardless of the creature at his side. He took him in for a one-armed embrace, shuddered when Taekwoon squeezed him tight. “How _was_ China.”

“You know I love it there,” Taekwoon admitted, his narrow eyes focusing on Hongbin. “And this is your new charge, mm.”

“Lee Hongbin,” Hongbin introduced himself, offering his free hand. He'd adapted to modern custom fairly well, even though his name was not his true name. That, he'd forgotten while locked in the crypt. It was a name he and Jaehwan had chosen and it was no mistake that the two of them shared a family name. “My name is Lee Hongbin.”

“Jung Taekwoon,” his older friend replied, and Jaehwan was flooded with relief when they shook hands and no one caught fire or bit anyone. “The pleasure is mine.”

“What's his name, now?” Wonsik piped up, standing from where he sat at a small table with two others: one, a bright-eyed, very young vampire and another immortal, a young man whose eyes were so old Jaehwan could barely believe he wasn't an Elder. “Hong?”

“Hongbin,” he repeated, and Wonsik offered his hand.

“Kim Wonsik,” he said. “My partners, Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok.” The two of them waved and Hongbin bowed and Jaehwan made note to reward him later, for such good behavior.

“Your choice of company is sure to get you noticed this evening,” came Hakyeon's amused chuckle, and Jaehwan turned around to see him standing in the doorway, smiling, Han Sanghyuk standing behind him with a wicked grin on his wide mouth. “Jaehwanah. It's been too long.”

“Hyung,” he said, and he didn't relinquish his grip on Hongbin's trembling hand. So much magic in one place was bound to upset the delicate balance of his psychology, Jaehwan knew that. He tugged him to sit on a lounge, urged him to lay with his head in his lap so Jaehwan could comb his hand through his dark, dark hair.

“Wherever did you find _him,_ ” Sanghyuk asked, and Hakyeon turned to smack his arm with a scowl for his rudeness. Jaehwan laughed, easily slipping a finger into Hongbin's anxious mouth to let him chew, to soothe himself so he didn't bite himself.

“In a crypt,” he said simply, and that was the end of the discussion. It was easy for Hakyeon to dominate what they were talking about—Taekwoon's trip to China, his on again-off again relationship with one Zhang Yixing and how they'd spend their time in the small corners of the country that were still undisturbed. Wonsik's business, how he'd come to obtain Hoseok and Yoongi as a package deal: two very inexperienced creatures bumbling their way through their new lives before Wonsik had taken them in. Hoseok was an eager talker, quick to add quips or anecdotes that had Hakyeon laughing himself into tears, while Yoongi seemed content to sit and engage in a staring contest with Taekwoon, the two of them stone-faced and somber.

But all good things must come to an end, and Jaehwan took a deep breath as the call went out to gather in the great hall. With great regret he pulled his finger from Hongbin's mouth, letting him suck at the bone for just a moment longer before the flesh regrew.

“I want to go home,” Hongbin insisted with all the pout of a small child.

“Not too much longer, Sweeting,” he promised, kissing his hairline, his closed eyes.

The High Warlock was not someone Jaehwan was fond of. Woohyuk was too serious, too heavy-handed with rules and regulations and expectations. The High Warlock before him, Joon, had insisted on being called _the Great Kahuna_ and had lived much of his life with laughter, good humor, and close friends. He'd stepped down to raise a family, but Jaehwan sorely missed his leadership in moments like this one, when Woohyuk was droning on and on about responsibilities and the care of other creatures like them.

He'd been so completely tuned out that when Woohyuk addressed him, directly, he'd ignored it until Hakyeon had elbowed him in the ribs.

“Mm?” he asked, blinking across the room at the Warlock, standing up just that little bit straighter as the man's eyes darkened with displeasure.

“I said,” Woohyuk repeated. “Your new acquisition is quite the spectacle.”  
  
“Isn't he now? Aren't you the one making a spectacle of him, speaking in such a way?” Jaehwan asked, turning to run his fingers through Hongbin's hair, partially to soothe his nerves, and partially to calm the temper he could feel rising up in the tightness of his shoulders. “He's such a lovely boy, aren't you Darling.” Hongbin smiled, made sure to show all of his sharp, bright teeth. Sanghyuk snickered and Wonsik sniffed in distaste; Jaehwan felt more secure knowing that there were others who felt that Woohyuk was speaking out of line.

“Regardless. Like every other immortal with a... Pet. You are to make sure he has a steady supply of food. Always.”

“Does that include right at this instant,“ Jaehwan asked, his voice chipper. He felt very _attacked,_ very singled out in this room full of debauchery, this room full of filth like the rest of them weren't guilty of sheltering killers, being killers, being disgustingly amoral in the spans of their lifetimes. Hypocrites. At least Hongbin was in safe hands, taking care of himself without harming anyone, which was more than what could be said for most vampires of his age. “Poor thing is _famished._ Aren’t you, Sweeting.”  
  
“Always,” Hongbin laughed, snapping his sharp white teeth. “Feed me, Darling, feed me.” Jaehwan smirked, offered out his arm right there in front of everyone at the gathering. He cooed indulgently as Hongbin pushed up his sleeve, kissed at the skin just above his wrist. He made a sound of sex when Hongbin’s lovely mouth closed around his forearm, a chunk of skin and flesh neatly sheared off with an obscene moan of pleasure and a meaty red mess around his lips.  
  
“Poor baby,” he cooed, even as the missing muscle regrew, the blood on his arm running, cooling quickly. He could _feel_ the magic in the room vibrating in response to his defiance and he didn't care. Let them anger. Let them huff and puff, Jaehwan could take care of himself and he could take care of Hongbin, too. He leaned in to kiss that bloody mouth, licked tenderly at his lip while Hongbin moaned soft in appreciation. “Always so hungry, my sweet _pet._ ”

“Enough,” Woohyuk hissed, and Jaehwan would not turn his eyes from Hongbin: Hongbin, whose features were somehow more monstrous than they had been a moment ago, narrowed, more fae. They were strange fae creatures, vampires. They had their own rules, their own magics, and Jaehwan could feel the pulse of it washing off of Hongbin like the smell of wet stone. “I said _enough._ ”

“Never,” Hongbin snarled, and Jaehwan found himself yanked in close to his companion, tipping back his throat for his teeth, feeling blood run down his neck and chest as Hongbin bit, _bit,_ chewed at the flesh of his neck, ripped open his carotid artery to spray blood over the finery of the other attendants. He could feel the cut of his teeth, the soft wet of his tongue as he loved the wound like he would love Jaehwan's mouth and his knees buckled, body falling.

Distantly, Jaehwan heard Sanghyuk and Hoseok laughing, wicked in his ears as Hongbin's magic ran over him like rain and suddenly they were no longer at the mansion in the hills but in his home, in the bathroom, with the artery in his neck already healing.

Hongbin was ripping away his clothes and Jaehwan was too disoriented to stop him, dizzy when his back hit the cool tile floor. He yelped when his head hit the stone and Hongbin's hand reached up to cup the back of his neck, hos voice a frantic murmur, his teeth biting into Jaehwan's cheek as he asked if he was all right.

“Yes,” Jaehwan replied, tangling his fingers up in Hongbin's hair. “Yes, love, I'm fine, I,”

“Hungry,” Hongbin panted, _whined,_ pulling at Jaehwan's clothes like an impatient teenager. “ _Hungry._ ”

“Eat, then,” Jaehwan breathed, laying back onto the stone even as Hongbin shook his head, reached up to his side. Aah, the tub. It was cold in the bathroom, the hot water would feel good for both of them. Jaehwan sat up, touched the soft new flesh on his neck.

“You're such a child,” he teased, watching Hongbin struggle to get out of his clothes. With a few deft movements he had him out of his blazer and shirt, had his pants undone so he could stand and shuck them off. “Always so nee—ah—”

Hongbin's hands cupped under Jaehwan's backside and lifted him up, carried him into the tub. The hot water was still running, slowly steaming up the bathroom and Jaehwan panted as he was set on the edge, his back against the wall. He reached up to hold on to the bar he'd installed for just this purpose. He spread open his thighs and looked down at Hongbin, looked down at the creature he'd let out of that crypt and felt so much love it was nearly obsession, incomprehensible.

Hongbin bit into the inside of his left thigh. Jaehwan felt the blood running down his leg more than the wound itself. Felt another bite, another, each progressively higher. Hongbin's face was buried in the curve where his thigh met his groin as he chewed at the skin, one hand on the other thigh, raking it, turning the skin pink and welted.

“Oh, love,” Jaehwan groaned, tipped his head back and tried to open his thighs a little further. “ _More._ ”

Perhaps Hongbin was the monster of the two of them—he certainly looked the part as he turned to Jaehwan's right thigh and gnawed into the flesh, severing veins and tendons, noisily chewing and swallowing muscle, ripping apart the flesh like a wild animal. Perhaps Hongbin was the monster but Jaehwan wasn't so sure as he groped with one hand for the drawer beneath the sink, struggling for the ancient, wood-handled knife he'd found in Hongbin's prison. It was a skinning knife, Hongbin had once quietly explained. One he'd used to flay the flesh off his victims, when he couldn't stomach just taking a bite.

“Hongbin,” he panted, dizzying with blood loss as he dropped the knife into the water. “Love.” He felt the knife trace up his leg. Felt it bite into his belly, Hongbin's tongue following after. He felt it stab into his chest, felt it break bones as Hongbin went for his goal, his only goal, when he was so furious and possessive and _animal._

He watched, gasping for air, as Hongbin used the knife to open his ribs, watched him reach in and pull out his heart. It pumped in his fingers, blood spilling down his wrist. Jaehwan could feel himself dying but oh, what a beautiful thing it was, to see his monster bite into the flesh of his heart and _eat,_ suck the muscle, chew, moan in joyous contentment.

To see Hongbin's eyes blown wide and black, his lips pulled back to expose all of his teeth, his gaze wild as he ate, ate, ate. He was ugly. Monstrous, demonic, terrifying and Jaehwan adored him with all of his being, Woohyuk and the rest of the coven be damned.

Hongbin was a monster. He was _Jaehwan's_ monster and he had no intention of allowing that to change.

“oh, love,” he whispered, one hand reaching limply to smooth down Hongbin's bloody, steam-damp hair. Hongbin ate his heart and his lungs started to collapse, his eyes to cross. He dropped his head back and felt Hongbin's mouth on his neck, biting again, the new flesh ripped apart by his ravenous teeth.

Jaehwan died, and Hongbin feasted on his body, mewled out his name, raked his nails into his skin and waited for him to wake up.

~

The taste of blood and flesh in his mouth was intoxicating.

When Jaehwan had first let him bite into him, take a piece of his forearm, Hongbin had been convinced it would be the last time. But Jaehwan was tolerant, even indulgent, and as Hongbin came back from his isolation-induced madness he knew he'd found a savior. A partner. Jaehwan was not afraid of him. Jaehwan could not die, Hongbin could not kill him, and something about that permission made Jaehwan so very, very special. Hongbin adored him. Not only because Jaehwan let him eat his flesh but because he didn't hate him for _needing_ it.

He was of a different time, Hongbin. Dark, dark times, before anyone knew what caused vampires, before the fae magic had diluted enough to make them more human. When the wicked magic was still new to the world. He needed the flesh, the raw meat of the human body, and Hongbin knew that if Jaehwan could, he could cut slabs of himself like steak and they would eat together, kissing, biting, laughing.

As it was, Jaehwan died with the last bite of his heart in Hongbin's teeth and Hongbin watched, blood-drunk and enraptured, as it re-grew in his chest. As his body healed, as the hot water, now pink around his body, washed away the blood like it had never been there.

The bathroom would take some cleaning. It was likely Hongbin would have to apologize to Jaehwan's friends for making a scene. For getting blood all over them (except Hoseok, he'd seemed more amused than anything and Hongbin had seen him licking his hand before the magic had swirled around them like mercury and brought them to the safest place he knew, brought them _home._ ) But all he cared about at that moment was washing his love, his darling, his most beloved meal. He cleaned his skin, his hair—washed out the gel and scrubbed the perfume from his neck, leaving only the scent of his sweat and soap. He carried him out of the tub, laid him on a towel to dry his body with great reverence.

He pulled back the sheets and laid Jaehwan into them, groped for the bottle of lubricant they kept in the bedside draw and squirted his fingers, rubbed them between Jaehwan's beautiful legs. Often, he would wake Jaehwan like this after a feeding. Jaehwan liked the bite during sex, but because of the way Hongbin was, often sex had to wait until afterward.

 _I like it like this,_ Jaehwan had murmured into Hongbin's hair. _Waking up like this, Hongbinah. With you already inside me._

_Do you?_

_I do,_ he'd assured, and he'd kissed Hongbin with such care that Hongbin had been startled into silence, inaction. _I want always for you to be close to me, darling. I'm inside of you, aren't I? I want you inside of me, too._

Jaehwan had no heartbeat as Hongbin carefully fingered him open, one knee over his shoulder, the other leg splayed off to one side. It was Hongbin's greatest nightmare that one day, Jaehwan wouldn't wake up for this, the love they made after a feast. But he could feel the magic radiating around his body and it calmed him somewhat; Jaehwan would wake. He would open his beautiful brown eyes and he would smile, wrinkle his fairy-slide nose and he would be...

He would be as beautiful as he was the day he'd opened that crypt and let Hongbin back out into the world. He'd opened his arms, his legs, and given Hongbin a safe place to be, to love. Hongbin was grateful. So very, very grateful for the warmth of his arms, the press of his lips in his hair, the gentle coos into his neck and it was these things he thought of as he stroked himself to hardness, face buried in Jaehwan's dark hair. He could feel his heartbeat starting, a soft skip in his chest.

“love,” Jaehwan's voice rasped out and Hongbin sat up, pulled his fingers free and opened Jaehwan's thick thighs, pushed into him slowly to the sound of his quiet whine. He was fully seated and Jaehwan moaned, head dropped to one side and Hongbin bent to nip at his neck, near purring at the distressed gurgle of Jaehwan's protest. “beast,” he claimed, and Hongbin kissed the thin, golden skin.

“Yours,” he promised, getting down onto his elbows to kiss Jaehwan properly, to taste his mouth. There was no denying the sharp tang of death but there was wine also, the fruit he'd eaten at the gathering to make his blood so sweet. He felt like a beast. A dog anxious for it's owner, always. It should have left him feeling demeaned but he couldn't make himself regret the decision to stay with Jaehwan. To stay with his warm presence, the feeling of _home_ that surrounded him as surely as the scent of clover in his hair.

“Oh, love,” Jaehwan whispered, squeezing around him and Hongbin hissed, panted out a breath and bit his shoulder. He'd eaten his fill for the moment but the soft tease made Jaehwan moan regardless, made his legs spread further, made his cock twitch between their bellies.

Hongbin fucked Jaehwan slow and deep as he came back into full consciousness. He felt Jaehwan's fingers in his hair, felt his nails in his back and felt the heat of his orgasm racing up his thighs, nearly tasted it on his tongue.

“Oh, love,” Jaehwan breathed and Hongbin bit into his neck, sucked at the wound as he thrust, hard and fast until Jaehwan was shrieking, jerking up and down beneath him, arching up so hard his back and hips cracked. He came in thick spits and collapsed back to the bed, panting, dragging his nails over Hongbin's scalp, holding his head in place. “More,” he panted, thighs shaking, and Hongbin kept moving, kept his pace until he hiccuped, sucked at his throat until he came again, trembling with overstimulation, whining in pleasured pain.

Hongbin pulled away only enough to grab the blankets and fling them up over their bodies. He gave a low snarl when Jaehwan reached for his phone.

“Stop that,” he chided tiredly, kissing Hongbin's hairline and he was placated, somewhat. He squinted against the brightness of the screen, frowned when Jaehwan started laughing.

“What,” he asked, and Jaehwan hummed in amusement.

“Mm, Sanghyuk wants to know if you eat ass.”

It took a moment before Hongbin got the joke. He snorted, buried his face in Jaehwan's shoulder and said nothing as Jaehwan typed out his reply.

“Literally... or... Metaphorically,” he said, and Hongbin reached for the phone, tossed it into the laundry basket across the room. “Yah, I was talking.”

“You were encouraging his nosiness,” Hongbin insisted, and Jaehwan laughed, bent to kiss his pouting lips. “It's not funny.”

“It is, a little,” Jaehwan replied, snuggling down into the blankets and wrapping one arm around Hongbin's waist like he had every night since Hongbin had taken his place at his knee and asked, _feed me?_ It felt like so long ago, that first night. Hongbin knew it wasn't really the first night he'd fed from Jaehwan but he celebrated it as though it was. It was the first night he'd been conscious enough to ask, the first night he'd slept _in_ the bed instead of in the spare room. It was the beginning of Jaehwan becoming nocturnal, the beginning of their sun-shades and the darkness they played in. It was the beginning of Jaehwan becoming his owner in every way and perhaps that High Warlock had meant it as a jab or an insult, but Hongbin found no shame in it.

Yes, Jaehwan was his owner. He owned every piece of Hongbin, his heart, his body and soul. He had lifted Hongbin out of the dark and instead of staking him on sight he'd taken him in, taken care of him, had wrapped their magics together and now they were a pair, a monster and his handler.

With a soft sigh, Hongbin glanced at the bedside clock and saw that it was past three in the morning. It was a bit early to be sleeping, but Jaehwan was already snoring softly in the bed beside him and he couldn't make himself move away, not to get his book from across the room, not to go to the living room to watch television until he passed out. He just wanted to lay there and listen to Jaehwan breathe, to take comfort in his heartbeat as it knocked in his chest.

It was the most soothing sound he'd ever heard. It had been since he'd first heard it's tiny steps in the dark of the crypt, the first heartbeat he'd felt in years. It echoed in his chest, that beat—his body moved to Jaehwan's heart. Even as he ate it's flesh, he chewed to the pump of it's rhythm, sucked at the arteries during the beats between breaths.

“I love you,” he murmured, knowing Jaehwan was asleep and not caring. The words weren't so important as the actions, but words had power and those words, especially, had more power than most. It was a spell, a most ancient and effective charm of protection and Hongbin repeated it as often as he liked, layered it like lace on top of Jaehwan's natural magics.

“I love you, I love you.” With the taste of Jaehwan's heart and saliva still in his mouth, he loved him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to btovixxx, pogglings, hongqueen, obolonchyk, sinistercacophony, and ukanda  
> thanks for encouraging me ilu all so much  
> (even tho this is Fucked Up whatever)


End file.
